Magician of the Night
by Hikari Moriyaku
Summary: BBRae shipper fic with Phantom of the Opera background...
1. Chapter 1

Alright...I'm in love with this story. I love it. I've got a few chapters written, but still have yet to finish it. I hope you enjoy it as much as I have writing it. It does deal with Phantom of the Opera...kinda...>.>

**I do not own Teen Titans nor Phantom of the Opera. I really wish I did tho...>. **

**xxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXX**

Chapter 1:

"Come on. You're running behind. I know this is the time you come out. Please come out."

**xxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXX**

Raven slipped out of her room. It was four o'clock, her normal wake up time. She walked quietly towards the kitchen without a care. No one was ever up this early. She had caught Cyborg up a few times, Robin once. Lately, she had noticed that Beastboy was up pretty early. She didn't know if was his urge to have something to or if he was hungry. Creeping through the dark hallways, she went to the kitchen. Everything was empty and quiet. She didn't even sence one of the other Titans awake.

'_Finally alone,_' she thought taking out a empty cup.

Raven dug through cabinet after cabinet looking for some of her tea packets. There was none.

'_Damn it!_' she thought. '_Who's fucking turn is it to go shopping?_'

Thinking about it, she remembered that it was her and Beastboy that had to go shopping. Raven groaned. Besides the fact that the changling would be driving her even more crazy with his jokes, she knew that she and Cyborg would have to go out later because Beastboy wouldn't let her near the meat department. There would be arguing for about an hour before she had to step in. Cyborg would stomp to the store and back again. Beastboy would be over it. Cyborg would do something with all the food that Beastboy bought. There would be more arguing and she would try her hardest not to beat the sense into them. Robin would try to get involved but he would get distracted by Starfire who would be very upset about the fighting.

'_I should ask Cyborg to come instead. We can leave early and pick up all we need_,' she thought getting some water instead.

The door opened and Robin entered the room. Half awake, he streatched and walked right over to the fridge. This was one part of Robin that none of the other Titans had seen. Only Raven had seen him like this. She almost felt sorry for him.

"Hey," he said getting himself a glass of milk.

"Hey," she replied finishing her water.

Robin looked at her. She still wore her pjs, a black tank top and black silky pants. She placed her cup into the sink. Walking away, Robin called to her. She turned and looked at him.

"Are you going out to get groceries today?"

She shrugged.

"I think it's my turn, but I don't want to go with Beastboy."

Robin laughed a bit. He finished his milk.

"I wouldn't want to either. But I dare you to try to go with Starfire. I don't know what is weirder, the things she wants or the things she eats."

Raven smiled her normal half smile.

"I would trade you any day."

"Sorry. I like meat and I wish to keep what is left of my sanity. Besides, you're the only one that can handle him. He seems to listen to you more than me."

"And that's not at all creepy."

Robin laughed. He placed the cup in the sink and looked at her.

"Night."

"Night," she replied as the boy wonder left the room.

Sitting down on the couch, she thought about what Robin said about Beastboy.

'_Besides, you're the only one that can handle him. He seems to listen to you more than me._'

Raven grabbed the remote. This was the only time she would be able to watch TV, even though nothing would be on. So, she turned on the TV and went to the TV Guide Channel. There was nothing on. Groaning, she turned off the TV and stared out the windows. The sun was beginning to rise. She knew that Cyborg would be up in a few hours. The doors behind her opened and closed. A half awake Beastboy stepped into the kitchen. Raven watched him carefully. Beastboy was not one she would have see her in her pjs. The changling didn't even notice her. Raven thought that he might be sleepwalking till he spoke.

"Do you always wake up this early?"

"Do you?" she asked.

Yawning, he shook his head.

"I don't know how anyone could get up this early."

"Then why did you?" she asked coldly.

"Cause last time we went to get food you said that you would never take me with you again. I just wanted to get up early so I could go. No one else bows to my no meat wishes."

She glared at him. Beastboy raised an eyebrow before jumping over the back of the couch and sat beside her. A smirk crossed his face. Raven folded her arms.

"Wow! Never seen you in your pajamas!" he said.

"This will be the last," she said standing. "And forget this before I make you."

"Alright."

As she left the room, a smile came across her face. She paused and shook her head.

'_Wait. Did I just smile?_'

"No," she reasured herself. "Emotions are pointless and only cause problems."

"Please tell me you're not talking to yourself," said Cyborg approaching her.

She glared at him. He raised his hand and backed up. She rolled her eyes. Cyborg smiled.

"Just messin' with ya, Rae. We still goin' to get groceries."

"I highly doubt it now that Beastboy is up."

Cyborg looked at Raven, shocked. He blinked as she brushed past him and headed towards her room. As she passed Robin's room, she heard several snores.

'_I really should record that,_' she thought.

Entering her room, Raven noticed two black roses sitting on her pillow. There was a deep violet ribbon around them with a note attached. She walked over to it.

"Weird."

She picked them up. The roses was beautiful. It was fully in bloom with it's black petals showing a deep crimson center. Her eyes turned to the note. Holding it up with three of her pale fingers, she quietly read it.

_Quiet as a rose_

_Beautiful as the night_

_I wish that you would meet me_

_Near the docks at 7 tonight_

She paused and read it again.

"Who sent this!"

The note showed no reply. She wondered who it could be.

'_There are only three people who could have sent this to me. Cyborg and Robin are the only one's that have axcess to my room. Beastboy could always transform and slip under my door. Cyborg knows better and we are just friends. He likes Bumblebee. It isn't hard to tell that Robin is into Starfire. Beastboy...he still is getting over that betrayer, that liar._'

Not having any idea, she grabbed her towel and a CD. Raven headed towards one of the three bathrooms. She always went to the one on the top floor because no one else used it. That was her bathroom. As she headed towards the elevator, Beastboy came sprinting down the hallway. He crashed into Raven, knocking her down. She managed to keep ahold of her CD even as he fell on top of her. She heard Cyborg down the hallway.

"Get off of me," she ordered.

Beastboy tried to get up, but to no prevale.

"I can't."

Beastboy was flung across the hallway and nearly into Cyborg. The half man looked at Beastboy then to Raven as she stood. She glared at him.

"Next time, don't chase him...blast him!" she nearly yelled picking up her towel.

Cyborg nodded with a grin as he was helping Beastboy up. The changling looked at Raven.

"Dude! What's your problem!"

Raven didn't reply.

"Hello! I'm talking to you!" he yelled.

"Yo, B. Leave her alone, man."

Raven continued her trip to her own bathroom. Tightly closing the door, she turned on the light.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoshi...as long as you have been reading my stories, you should know that I can't spell to save my life. >. is a loser that cannot spell Yeah...>.> ANYway...chapter two. Awsomeness soon to come. Well...more, but you know. KEEP THE FAITH! >.> . IT WASN'T ME!

Hikari Moriyaku

GoobGoobGoobGoobGoobGoobGoob

Chapter 2:

Raven folded her arms as she waited for Beastboy to pick out some soysause. She sighed and started to head to get some tea before he grabbed her wrist.

"I picked one," he said holding up the bottle.

"Well, that didn't take longer than a half hour."

"It's hard to pick the best sause. It has to have flavor and..."

"Right. Let's just get out of here," she said grabbing a box of tea.

Beastboy shrugged. He looked at her as he tried to pick up all of the things that he placed in a basket. Raven groaned. The changling turned into a green bear and picked it up. She looked at him and evilly placed the tea box in the basket. He looked at her. Raven took the basket with no problem. Changing back, Beastboy followed as they headed up to the cheak-out.

"Dude!"

"No," she said walking past some new chips.

"But, Raven!"

"No," she said again trying to not yell at him.

"Why?"

"As it is, I will be comming back later with Cyborg. I hate it here and I want to leave."

"Alright."

They cheaked out and headed back towards the tower. Beastboy looked at Raven from the corner of his eye. She stared straight forward. There was a look of annoyance on her face. He sighed.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"You sighed. What?"

"Nothing."

She rolled her eyes. Beastboy looked at her.

"You know what Raven. You need to give me a break. I've tried so hard to stop annoying you, but you won't even give me a chance. You won't even lighten up. Why can't you understand! Why do you have to be so fucking cold-hearted!"

Raven stopped. She had never heard Beastboy cuss. Normally, she heard Robin and Cyborg pop them out, Cyborg more than some. Beastboy stopped a few feet ahead of her. He looked at her, anger and sadness in his eyes. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Beastboy."

Dropping the bags she carried, Raven disappeared.

"Raven!"

Beastboy ran over to where the bags dropped. He sighed.

"I'm even sorrier," he whispered picking up the other bags and heading home.

**xxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXX**

Raven appeared in the tower. She looked around for Cyborg, not trying to call attention to herself. Finally, she found him with Robin and Starfire. They were training.

"Hello, friend!" Starfire exclaimed dropping the large set of weights in her hand.

Robin looked at her.

"Something wrong?"

"No."

Cyborg was holding up some weights. Raven waited until he was finished. The half man groaned in pain before looking at Raven.

"Could ya hit the button?"

She did, causing the weights to lighten so he could get out of them. Raven handed him a towel.

"What's wrong?" he asked drying himself off.

"Could we go somewhere alone?"

"Yeah, sure."

The left the room and went to the garage. Cyborg leaned up against his car. Raven stood in the garage's middle, her head down.

"What is it?"

"Am I cold-hearted?" she asked.

"Not that I am aware of."

Raven sighed. Cyborg stood and walked over to her. He placed one of his large, mechanical hands on her shoulder.

"What happened?"

She shook her head. He turned her around so she faced him.

"Raven, I know you. What is it? What happened?"

"Beastboy, he-"

"Raven, you know as well as I do that he says things he doesn't mean."

"He meant this."

"How can you tell? What did he say?"

She sighed and looked up at him.

"He sighed and I wondered what so I asked. I thought he wanted something to say since he was staring at me. He said nothing and I rolled my eyes. He got angry. I don't know what happened, but he started yelling at me. He said something like that he was trying to stop annoying me and that I won't give him a chance. He asked why I wouldn't understand. He asked why I was..."

"Cold-hearted?"

"So fucking cold-hearted."

Cyborg's eyes grew wide.

"He said that!"

She nodded, trying hard not to cry. Yet, the pain in his words kept bring those tears that she promised she would never cry. Cyborg dropped to his knees. He took her chin in his hand.

"Raven, whatever he said was not true."

"How can you tell? I can't show any emotion."

"Maybe, but it takes a lack of control to keep back those tears that you are crying."

Raven jerked back. She turned from him and walked over to a small window. Looking out, she thought about those words. Cyborg walked behind her.

"You say that I am the only one you can talk to, but have you tried talking to Beastboy? He tries his hardest to be mature for you. He told me himself. Maybe there is something more in him that you just can't see with those powers of yours. Just talk to him. You don't have to tell him everything. Hell, maybe you'll tell him more than you tell me."

Raven half smiled.

"I hightly doubt it."

"I don't."

She turned and looked at him. Cyborg pointed at the door.

"He's bound to be back by now. I'll snag Robin and Star and we'll go get the rest of the groceries so you two can be alone. Now, go."

Raven nodded. She walked towards the door. Before she left the garage, she turned to Cyborg.

"Thank you."

"Anything for you, Raven. You know that. So, stop stallin' and go!"

She smiled and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long ass delay. I've had this done for quite a while and thought that I would get back into the story. I've got quite a few chapters done, so...SHARE IT! Try to get ppl here to read it! I could use the reviews.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Chapter 3:

Raven asked Beastboy to meet her on the roof at 5. He wondered why, but did not ask. Cyborg asked Starfire and Robin to go out with him to get the rest of the groceries that Beastboy would not let Raven get like milk, cheese and meat. At a five till 5, Raven made her way to the roof. Beastboy stopped when he saw her comming down the hallway. She looked at him. They both walked up to the roof together. Raven began to levitate, folding her legs. Beastboy stood in front of her.

"What?" he said coldly.

Raven was surprised at this coldness. She normally was this cold, but she never imagined that Beastboy would return the same favor.

"I'm sorry for what I did earlier. I didn't know."

"How could you not? You're fucking psychic. Read my head."

"Would you please calm down? I'm trying to talk to you."

"Why should I? You never give me the chance."

Raven closed her eyes. Anger hadn't reached her. Somehow, sadness had. Raven hated to feel this weak, this open, but she needed to talk to Beastboy. She needed him to know the things she told Cyborg, maybe even more. She wanted to talk to him.

"If you're not going to tell me why you wanted to talk, maybe I'll just go back inside. This is boring."

"I asked you up here because I want to talk."

"About what? You could care less."

"Please. I-I-I just need to talk to someone," she stammered.

"Just talk to Cyborg."

"I can't?"

"Why not? You seem to tell him everything."

"Not everything."

"Then what? What more can you keep inside that he doesn't already know? That you're a bitch? That you don't care what other's feel? That you care only for yourself?"

Raven stood. She walked over to the ledge, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I knew I shouldn't have ask to talk to you. You wouldn't understand. You say I don't understand you, but I do. Maybe you should be the one to understand."

"Raven, I-"

"No, Beastboy. I'm done. I shouldn't have asked you up here."

Raven turned and walked inside. Beastboy sighed.

"Nice going," he said to himself. "She doesn't deserve this. She just wanted to talk and I blew it up in her face."

He looked at the setting sun. He just didn't know how to handle her. He wanted to spill all that he felt to her. He wanted to be with her. He loved her.

**xxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXX**

At 7, Raven headed down to the docks. Part of her did not want to go, but the other part urged her to go. She couldn't stay at the tower with Beastboy any longer. He kept banging at her door demanding that she would talk to him, but she refused. She couldn't see him, not now. Lately, she hadn't been the same. Her wall was crumbling down. Everything that she built up to protect herself was falling down. She was weak and open. What else could she do? Wonder filled her about the roses and the note. She still had not figured out they were put in her room in the first place. Maybe her questions could be answered. Maybe she could find someone to talk to.

"Hello."

Raven turned. There was someone standing against one of the dock houses. He wore black sunglasses. His hair was messy, with a dark blue stripe down the middle. His arms were folded over a black tee-shirt. He wore black and dark blue pants. Raven looked at this dark teen with curiousity. He was certainly dark enough for her. True, she was dark, but she didn't know how dark she could be.

"I'm glad you came," he said.

"Who are you?"

"Name's Invisible."

"That's a strange name."

"And yours is not?"

She gave him a death glare. He stood and walked over to her. There was another black rose in his hand.

"When no one notices you, you tend to become invisible. For you," said Invisible as he handed her the flower.

She took it. This rose was just like the other two that sat on her dresser. She closed her eyes and smelled it. A sweet, intoxcating fragrance filled her mind. Raven opened her eyes. Invisible stared at her, his mouth formed into a half smile. She smiled back, not knowing what she was doing. She felt as if everything was perfect. She felt like nothing could ruin this moment.

"Come with me," he said holding out his hand.

Raven looked at the hand before placing her pale fingers into his. Tightly, he grasped her hand and lead her to a run down dock house. Raven did not refuse as he led her inside. She didn't refuse when he brushed some of her violet hair out of her face. Invisible just kept staring at her. His sunglasses were now off and his dark brown eyes watched her. Leading her to a couch, he had her sit down. Her eyes were transfixed to his, not letting him move out of her sight. She didn't want him to release her hand as he sat down. Raven held the rose close to her, taking in the hypnotizing smell. Invisible leaned closer to her.

"I brought you here to show you the true meaning of love, my beauty. No one deserves you. They don't understand you, but I do. Let me show you what it is like to truely live. Let me lead you into the darkness. Don't allow that poisoning light to take you away. Trust me. Touch me. Then you can belong to me."

Taking her hand to his cheek, Invisible closed his eyes.

"Belong to me."

She smiled. No words came to her mouth. She couldn't think of anything but him. His words had pulled him into his aura. She felt as if she was apart of him. Invisible looked at her as she dropped the rose. He pulled her in close and kissed her gently. Raven didn't refuse even as he began to gently caress her stomach. Her eyes closed as the kiss grew deeper and more intense. Her mind was transfixed to his. She wanted him even more though she didn't even know him. She never wanted him to let go. She had to have him. She had to taste him. He was like a poison slowly flowing through her veins and now, she belonged to him.


	4. Chapter 4

WOO! So...here's chapter 4. Have fun. >> Heh...

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Chapter 4:

"Dude, where were you!" demanded Beastboy as Raven returned almost at midnight, the black rose held tightly in her hand.

"It doesn't matter," she said heading to her room.

Beastboy watched her, angerly. He stayed up to make sure that she returned safely even when the others were fast asleep. He was relieved to know that she was safe, but he wanted to know where she went. He feared that something happened that he would always regret. He couldn't tell her that he loved her. Beastboy felt that it was too late. Where ever she went, she enjoyed it which is what he most feared. He didn't want to lose her like he lost Terra.

**xxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXX**

'_Belong to me..._'

Invisible's words echoed though Raven's head. She couldn't sleep. She wanted to see him again. The three roses laid on top of her dresser. She kept staring at them. In the mirror, she saw his face. In the shadows, she felt his touch. Raven had to be with him. She wanted to be with him again. She wanted to be touched by him again.

'_What is wrong with me? I'm not supposed to feel._'

Raven rolled onto her back. She stared at the ceiling. Invisible haunted her mind until Beastboy's face popped up. She closed her eyes and remembered the night when he came to comfort her after she was betrayed by the dragon. His voice echoed in her mind.

'_You think you're alone, Raven, but you're not._'

She opened her eyes. She couldn't betray her heart. She loved Beastboy. She needed him, but there was something about Invisible that had her wanting more. He asked to see her again. She didn't answer, but could she just walk away from Beastboy? She didn't want to. Raven turned her head and looked at the roses once more.

"I can't. I'm sorry."

**xxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXX**

Beastboy sat on the couch not even attempting to beat Cyborg at the game they were playing. In his head, he wanted to run to Raven. He wanted to tell her everything. He wanted to say sorry. Yet, his heart was breaking. Someone else had her heart.

"Booyah! That's three games in a row!" Cyborg yelled.

"Yeah."

"B, what's up?"

Beastboy shook his head.

"It doesn't matter."

"Man, I haven't seen you this down since Terra."

The changling froze. He looked out the window. He loved Terra. He wanted to give her everything. Yet, Raven was there to help him through it. He knew that she hated her. She called her a betrayer and said that she wasn't worth their time. Beastboy wanted to agree with her. He just couldn't believe that Terra really did that. She was going to kill him.

"B?"

"I'm going to my room."

Cyborg watched Beastboy leave the room as Robin entered. Robin quickly put away some dark sunglasses. He yawned and headed towards the fridge.

"Long night?"

"You have no idea," he said.

"What were you doing? You got back pretty late."

"I was out."

"Oh."

Robin grabbed an apple and sat next to Cyborg.

"Game?" he asked picking up the other controller.

"You're on!"

**xxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXX**

Raven sat in her room, meditating. She slept long past what she ever did. It was nearly noon. There was a knock at the door.

"What?"

"Hey, it's me. Can I come in?" asked Beastboy from the other side of the door.

Raven stood and walked over to the door. She opened it slightly.

"What?"

"Can I come in?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Why?"

"I want to talk. I know I didn't give you the chance, but please grant me the chance. I need to talk to you."

"Fine," she said letting him in her room.

Beastboy walked to the center of the dark teen's room. He noticed three black roses on her dresser. Raven locked the door. She returned to her spot by the window. Beastboy watched her.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

Raven turned and looked at him. Her death glare did not phase him. He sighed. His emerald eyes looked down.

"I'm sorry about what I said yesterday and the day before. I had no right."

"Don't worry about it. You were right."

"No, I wasn't. You're not cold-hearted. You're far from it. I guess I was just upset."

"About what?"

He paused. Raven stepped a little closer to him. Beastboy looked up.

"It's been almost six months since Terra."

"Oh."

Raven turned away. Beastboy stepped closer to her and grabbed her shoulder.

"Please don't turn away from me."

She turned to face him. She noticed that he was no longer shorter than her. He had grown a bit. Not just a bit, but he was taller than her.

"Why?"

"Raven, if I told you something, would you get angry?"

"It depends. Not everything you say isn't worth getting angry."

"But these last couple of times I upset you."

"Your words hurt more than you know."

"I'm sorry.

Raven sighed. She closed her eyes.

"It's not like I'm not used to it. I've been hurt many times before."

"Like with the dragon?" he asked.

She opened her eyes. Beastboy took her hand in his.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore, Raven. I can't do it anymore."

"Then promise me you won't."

"I promise."

She smiled. Beastboy grinned as well.

"Raven, I'm...I love you."

"What?"

"I love you," he said looking at the ground.

Raven backed up. The words that she wanted to hear seemed to poison her mind. Could she love him the way he loved her? She couldn't feel like he would want her to. She couldn't be with him like she wanted to and she wanted to be with him.

"I'm sorry, Beastboy. I can't."

"Why? Raven, please, is it me? Did I do something wrong?"

"No. Never. I...I just can't."

"Why can't you? It's the guy you saw last night, isn't it?"

Raven looked up.

"No, it's nothing like that."

"Then what is it?"

"I can't love you the way you want me to."

"I would love you any way you wanted me to. Raven, I would do anything for you."

He moved closer to her. She closed her eyes. One single tear slipped from her eye. He wiped it away.

"Please don't cry. I can't handle it."

"Beastboy, I...I love you," she said opening her watery eyes.

Beastboy's smile grew larger. He pulled her into his arms. She fit perfectly. He even felt her heartbeat against him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'll do anything you ask. I'll do anything. Just...don't let me go. Please, don't let me go," she whispered.

"I won't. I can't. I never could."

Raven placed her head against his chest. She could hear his heart beat. It grew faster as he brought his hands up to her face. He placed his hands under her chin and pulled her face to his. She could feel his breath against her face. Lowering her hands to his chest, Raven stared into his eyes. Their lips weren't too far apart. Her eyes moved from his lips to his eyes and back again.

"I'll do anything for you. Just tell me how I can be with you."

She pulled away. Her eyes lowered to the ground.

"It's better if we cannot love each other."

"Why!"

"Because, I don't want to hurt you."

"You love someone else, don't you?" he asked.

Raven shrugged.

"I don't know anymore."

The changling looked down. He sighed deeply and turned. Slowly, he left her room. Raven turned to watched him go. She never wanted him to leave. She wanted to be with him. Words that she didn't know came though her mouth. She didn't want to lose him, to hurt him. How could she? She loved him. Now, all that was left was tears.


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah...so...here ya go. >> is rushing these things out like crazy '

xxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

Chapter 5:

After the sun had set, Raven snuck to the roof. She looked around for any chance that someone could be watching her. When she believed that no one was spying on her, Raven levitated and headed towards the docks. Two emerald eyes watched her. Quietly and quickly, the eyes transformed into two hawk eyes. The green bird followed Raven.

**xxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXX**

"It has been a long time," said Invisible as he led Raven to his couch.

"I know," she said, holding a black rose in her hand.

Invisible smiled. His dark brown eyes stared into hers. She blushed as he took her hand. Invisible began to kiss each finger on her free hand that he held. Raven watched him, fear rising in her throat. She didn't know what to do as he leaned closer and began to kiss her. She couldn't stop as he pushed her thin body back on the couch. She wished that he would let her go as he began to touch her. She pulled her mouth away. Invisible looked at her.

"Have you ever felt true love, Raven? Have you ever truely belonged to anyone?"

"No."

"Then, belong to me," he said as he began to kiss her neck.

"Please, stop," Raven whimpered.

He did not stop. Raven closed her eyes and tried to push him away, but her powers were not working. Something was not right. She could feel without a problem. Nothing was happening. She was normal. She was weak. Invisible unclasped her cape. Raven looked at him. She could see him for what he truely was. There was no spell holding her now. He wanted her. He wanted to own her. She closed her eyes again. Invisible stroked her lips gently.

"There is no need to hide from me. You know you want this. You know you want to be part of me."

"No...please."

"It's too late for you now. You must grow to like it my dear," he said as he placed a rose in front of her nose.

Raven tried not to take in the hypnotizing smell, but failed. She felt her senses leave her. She was under his control again. Opening her eyes, she looked up at him. Invisible smiled lustfully. He leaned down and kissed her again. This time, Raven did not object.

**xxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXX**

Beastboy stood in front of Raven's bedroom door. He tapped his foot impatiantly. He followed her only to be lied to. Raven lied to him. He couldn't watch it anymore. He had to know why.

'_Betrayer. Slut._'

Her door opened and Raven walked out. She looked at Beastboy. He glared back. Her eyes quickly turned to look at the ground.

"You know?"

"How'd you guess?" he asked, sarcastically.

Raven closed her eyes. Beastboy stood in front of her.

"How could you? How could you let him touch you like that? How could you!"

She turned and went back into her room. Beastboy followed, his anger rising. She sat on her bed. Tears quickly poured from her violet eyes. The changing ran to her side. He dropped in front of her.

"Raven? What is it? Please forgive me. I didn't mean to upset you," he said.

"It's not you. I...I couldn't stop it last night. I didn't want it."

"What?"

"I was under his spell, Beastboy. I couldn't think on my own. It was like he was controlling my body and I couldn't stop him."

The teen cried harder, folding her arms across her chest. Beastboy looked at her in amazement.

"Raven, did he...rape you?"

"I don't know," she whispered.

"We have to go to Cy. He'll know what to do," said Beastboy, standing.

He grabbed Raven's arm and made her stand. Raven winced under his touch. He pulled her close and hugged her. She froze.

"I won't let him hurt you again, Raven. I won't. I would rather die."

Raven stood there. Her heart was pounding. Beastboy could feel it. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. She met his gaze. He wanted to kiss her, but he didn't want to hurt her more. Yet, she wished that he would kiss her. She wanted to know that he would protect her, save her. Instead, the changling turned. He walked over to the roses on her dresser. Raven moved over to him and took them away from him.

"Don't touch them," she said smelling them.

Beastboy watched as her eyes quickly changed when she smelled the flowers. He tore them from her. Smelling them quickly, he threw the black roses on the ground. Raven tried to take them, but he had stomped on them. She glared at Beastboy as he tore apart one of the flowers. She watched as he held up a small bead. She looked at it.

"Raven, what is this?"

She shrugged. He brought it to his nose and smelled it again. His face contorted into a look of discust.

"We need to take this to Cy. He might be able to tell us what it is."

**xxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXX**

"It's some sort of hypnotizing pharamone that is used to block all chance of refusing," said Cyborg as he looked at the small bead.

"It's what?"

"It is like a drug that takes away a person's sense of mind."

"What?"

Raven sighed. She looked at Beastboy whom was looking at Cyborg in confusion.

"It's a drug that prevented me from thinking," she said.

Beastboy looked at her.

"So, it's bad."

"Yes," the half man and Raven said.

"Oh...Dude! Why would some...dude want to keep Rae from thinking?" he asked.

Cyborg looked at Raven. She turned away. He understood.

"Rae, did this guy hurt you?"

She didn't want to tell. Invisible took away everything. Yet, she had to tell Cyborg. So, she nodded. Cyborg stood and slammed his fist into the stool he was sitting on. Beastboy jumped back. Raven didn't move. She stared at the ground. Beastboy blinked and turned to Raven.

"Why would he do that?"

"He wanted me. He says that I belong to him and now, I do."

"No, you don't. He forced you, Raven. You had no choice. You couldn't stop it," Cyborg said.

"Yes, I could have."

"Raven, this shit blinds you. Somehow, it let him control you. You lost control."

"I never lose control," Raven said through clentched teeth.

"You did this time," replied Cyborg.

"Shut up!" she yelled using her telepathy to pin Cyborg to the wall. "I never lose control!"

"Raven!"

She gasped and released Cyborg. The half man watched her carefully as Beastboy turned her to face him. She closed her eyes. He pulled her into a hug.

"Everyone loses control sometimes. You can't stop it. It happens," he whispered into her ear.

"But I can't afford to lose control."

"I can't lose you, Raven. I love you."

Raven pulled back, a small smile on her face. The changling's face brightened in a smile. She blushed and looked down. Beastboy looked at Cyborg.

"Could you make sure she's okay?"

"What do you mean by that?" Cyborg asked.

Beastboy placed both hands on Raven's shoulders. He looked into her eyes.

"I want you to give her a cheak up or whatever you call it, Cy. I just want to make sure everything is okay."

The dark teen's smile faded. She looked at Beastboy in surprise.

"I can do that, if she doesn't pin me to the damn wall again."

"She won't," he replied looking deep into her eyes. "Will you?"

"No."

Cyborg sighed. He popped his neck. Beastboy turned her around. She reluctantly sat down in a chair.

"I'll be back in a few."

Raven nodded as Beastboy turned to leave. Cyborg looked at her. She looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," he said after 20 minutes.

"You don't have to appologise. You were right. I guess I'm just not ready to accept it."

"You went through some bad shit. I wouldn't doubt it."

"Nothing can change what happened, but I hope that time will heal it all."

"It will. You're strong, Raven. You'll make it through. Plus, BB will help you through it."

Raven smiled. Cyborg did as well.

"Alright now, let's see what the fucker did."

She laughed. The grin on Cyborg's face didn't fade.

"Thanks."

"No problem, Rae."


	6. Chapter 6

I really need to start working on this again. I'm still on Chapter 7. > Sorry!

OooooooOooooooOooooooOooooooOooooooOooooooO

Chapter 6:

"Alright, what is a five letter word that deals with expensive meat?"

"Why don't you know the answer to that?"

"Dude! I don't do meat!"

Cyborg and Beastboy started fighting over the same thing. The fact that Beastboy's a vegitarian. Robin sighed and dropped his head into one of his hands as he sat at the table. Starfire looked over from the TV.

"No more mean words, please."

"Star, I don't think that is going to work," said Robin.

"It never works," Raven said, not looking up from the book she was reading.

"Good point."

The three tried their hardest to not pay any attention to the fighting between Beastboy and Cyborg. Finally, Raven snapped her book closed and stood.

"Enough!" she ordered.

The two looked at her and continued on.

"What's wrong with meat!"

"Have you actually been those animals!"

"Why would I wanna? They taste better than they smell!"

"I don't smell!"

"ENOUGH!"

Beastboy and Cyborg were pinned to walls on either side of the room. Robin, who now hid under the stool on which he was sitting, watched Raven closely. Starfire levitated.

"Please, friend Raven. Put friend Beastboy and friend Cyborg down," she pleaded.

"Fine."

The two fell to the floor. Both grunted as they hit the ground, Cyborg on his butt, Beastboy on the top of his back. Raven grabbed her book. She rolled her eyes before leaving the room. Cyborg stood slowly.

"Now, that fuckin' hurt."

Robin started to laugh. Starfire looked at him, clearly confused.

"Why is it you laugh, Robin? Did someone pass the gas?"

"Dude! That hurt!" Beastboy yelled standing.

Robin laughed harder until he looked at a clock.

"Uh...got to go!"

The three watched as Robin ran from the room. Beastboy blinked.

"Okay."

"That was 'weird'. Am I correct?" asked Starfire.

Cyborg shrugged as Beastboy left the room. He walked towards Raven's room as quiet as a mouse. That is, until he transformed into a mouse. Scurring down the hallway, he crawled under Raven's door. Two fingers grabbed him by the tail and picked him up.

"Beastboy, what are you doing?"

The changling transformed back, falling because Raven had to let go. He rubbed his head.

"That hurt, you know?"

"Did it?"

He glared at her. She smiled and walked over to her dresser. Beastboy stood.

"What are you doing?"

"Going out."

"Uh...is that a good idea? I mean, that guy's still out there."

"I know. I just want to catch him. He sent me this note this morning," she said holding up a small peice of paper.

Beastboy took it and read it. He looked at her.

"I don't want you to go."

"I have to," she said walking over to the door.

"No, you don't!"

Raven turned to look at him as he grabbed her arm.

"You don't have to go. Stay here."

"You don't understand, do you? I have to go. He has to pay for what he did."

"Raven, please."

"I'm sorry, Beastboy," she said leaving her room. "As long as he lives, I can't. I'll kill myself if I have to live with his face in my mind. I don't want to know that he's still alive."

Beastboy followed. She turned and looked at him.

"Please, don't follow me."

"You know I can't let you go out there alone. I can't bear to think about him hurting you again."

"He won't. Please, just stay here," she ordered disappearing into the floor.

He ran to where she just was. Pounding his fist into the ground, he looked around. He began to walk towards the living room. Cyborg was playing Gamestation 2 and Starfire was doing something in the kitchen. He didn't even want to know what the alien was doing. His target was Cyborg.

"Cy."

"One second. I've almost got it beat!" replied Cyborg pushing buttons and moving the control stick like crazy.

Beastboy sighed. He waited until the controller flew up into the air along with Cyborg. He began to cheer as he beat Robin's high score.

"Booyah! That'll teach that pointed haired bird brain to beat my high score!"

"Dude! Cy!"

"What!"

"I need to talk to you."

"Bout what?"

Beastboy glared at Cyborg. The half man's mouth moved into an o shape.

"Alright. Hallway."

They both walked into the hallway. Cyborg leaned against a wall. Beastboy pased.

"Yo, calm down. What is it?"

"Raven left."

"Yeah, so?"

"To see him."

Cyborg's eyes widened.

"SHE WHAT!" he yelled.

Starfire came running. Beastboy was staring at Cyborg.

"Friends, what is with the loud voices?"

"It's nothing, Star," replied Cyborg, clearly pissed.

"Then why is friend Beastboy not moving?"

"Um..."

Beastboy blinked. He shook his head and put a finger in his ear. Starfire giggled.

"Dude! You think you can yell any louder!"

Starfire continued to giggle. A half smile creeped across Cyborg's face.

"All I have to say is that you need to go after her."

"But...she'll kill me if she finds out I was watching her," Beastboy replied.

"True, but it isn't any better lettin' her out there alone. I'll hold down the fort and find out where in the hell Robin went. You go after her," Cyborg said grabbing Starfire and pulling her into the living room.

She eeped and followed. Beastboy turned and left the tower.

**xxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXX**

She walked through the docks, searching for his face. She knew that he would find her and transfix her into not knowing where she was. She couldn't smell that rose. She couldn't let her mind be his.

"Hello, Raven," said a familiar voice.

She froze. In the shadows, he stood. There was a rose in his hand. She watched him with careful eyes. Invisible walked up to her. He handed her the rose and waited for her to smell it. She did not. Instead, she held it in her hand below her waste. He waited impatiantly for her to smell it, but she did not. He held back his anger. She sensed his rage and frustration. A small smile creeped across her face. Invisible glared at her.

"Cleaver witch, aren't you?" he asked through clentched teeth.

Her smile faded. He grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes. She glared back.

"Very cleaver. You know about the little gift I put into the roses. That doesn't matter."

"What do you mean? As long as I don't smell your stupid flowers I'm fine and I can use my powers."

"Or so you think."

Raven backed away, dropping the flower. Invisible laughed.

"Did you honestly think that I didn't know you were this smart? I have a back up. I always do. I will make you mine. It's only a matter of time, Raven. It's only a matter of time," he said before his fist collided with the side of her head.

She gasped and backed up, a hand against her head. He came swiftly. Raven didn't have a chance to block him before he had both of her hands behind her. His breath was hot against her neck. She tried to pull away, but his hold was tight.

"Let me go," she ordered.

He did. Instead of letting her go, he punched her in the stomach. She dropped to the ground. Invisible grabbed her by her violet hair. She winced in pain, trying to use her powers. They wouldn't work. Invisible grinned.

"I think you have just noticed that your powers won't work. That scent didn't only block you from thinking, it also blocked your powers. The longer you were near it, the more it works. Now, you cannot use them around me. I'm covered in the scent. It might not be strong enough to control you, but I can use you and touch you."

She tried to get away as he ran his hand down her chest. She closed her eyes. He forced her to stand.

"Let me go," she wimpered.

Invisible said nothing. He pulled her to her feet. Raven looked at him. He smiled before slamming another fist to the side of her head. Darkness filled her mind as she passed out. Invisible picked her up. He looked around before taking her to his home. But not knowing to him, he was being watched. A shadow jumped down from a roof.


	7. Chapter 7

OMFG! I UPDATED! YYA!

**Chapter 7:**

Beastboy landed in the docks and transformed into a wolf. He quickly tried to pick up any trace of Raven's scent. He found nothing, but there was a sour smell in the air. He remembered it from the roses that Raven had. He followed it.

'_I'm comming, Raven. I'm comming._'

**xxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXX**

"Wake up, Raven. Time to wake up."

Her eyes opened. Invisible was staring at her. She tried to move, but her hands were tied down. She looked around. He had tied her wrists with thick rope to a metal rod welded into the wall of the dock house. She frantically tried to free them. Invisible laughed.

"You're not going to get out of that, dear. I know how to tie a knot. Besides, you belong to me. You're mine whether you like it or not."

She glared at him. His grin did not fade. His brown eyes watched her struggle. He watched her lustfully, waiting for the perfect time to fully make her his. He turned and walked over to a work bench. There were several rose plants growing beside it, all black. On top of the bench was a bottle. Raven could tell that the bottle was filled with the pharamone used to control her mind. She couldn't keep losing control to him. Her powers had been hard to control. She wasn't thinking straight. He was doing something to her. He was making her lose her powers.

"Let me go," she said.

"No. You belong to me."

"I belong to no one."

Invisible turned. The smile on his face was gone. He walked towards her and grabbed her chin. Raven winced in pain.

"You're mine. I am in your mind. I am the one that first went inside of you. You belong to me. No matter how much you try to hide it, you know this is true. So, shut up and accept your fate. There is nothing you can do anymore."

"They'll look for me. They'll find me. You will not win."

"I already have," he said holding up a screen.

It was from a camera. Raven gasped.

"Beastboy."

Invisible grinned.

"You see, I have this place fully protected. If he gets any closer, I'll kill him."

"No."

"He'll die trying to 'save' you."

"No, please. I'll do anything. Just let him go," she pleaded.

"You must tell him that you are mine. You must tell him that you don't love him."

Her eyes grew wide. She couldn't tell him that. Yet, she couldn't risk his life. No matter what, she loved him. She couldn't let him go just like that.

"Alright," she whispered.

Invisible smiled. He untied her. She closed her eyes.

"Let him find us, then you will prove to me that you love me. If not, I'll kill him."

She nodded. She had to. She didn't want to break his heart, but that was the only way to set him free. That was the only way he could live.

**xxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXX**

'_Raven, where are you?_' Beastboy asked himself.

The sun had set. Darkness now made the dock seem eerier. The creaking of the older wood from the waves sent chills up his spine. He couldn't use the scent anymore to find her. It was all around him.

"Raven!"

He knew yelling for her was stupid, but he hoped that there might be a chance for him to find her. His communicator beeped, making him jump. Grabbing it, he tried to lower his worry as Cyborg's face appeared.

"You found her?"

"Nothing," he replied. "I've searched these damn buildings twice. I can't find her. That stupid scent from the roses are too strong here to find her. I can't find her."

His eyes filled with tears.

"Hey, B. What if Star and I come and help?"

"Could you?"

"What are friends for, besides. I'm worried about Rae."

"I know. Wait a second."

Beastboy noticed a run down building. He noticed a rose outside of the door.

"Cy, I think I found her."

"We'll be there in a minute. Don't do anything stupid," Cyborg said ending the talk.

Beastboy looked around. He noticed cameras all around the building. His heart rose a little.

'_This has to be the place. She has to be here. She has to be. She has to be._'

Looking around, he transformed into a rat and headed towards the building. His sense of smell grew sharper. He picked up a faint trace of Raven's scent. His heart rising more, he hurried towards the building. There was a loud bang before darkness blanketed his mind.

"Raven..."

**xxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXX**

Groaning, Beastboy opened his eyes. A teen with brown hair with a blue strip stood in front of him. Raven stood behind.

"Raven!"

She said nothing. Her eyes weren't even on him. She stared at the ground. The teen walked over to him.

"So, you're the moron who tried to take her away from me?"

"Who are you?" Beastboy demanded.

"Name's Invisible which is what you are going to be in a few minutes. Unless Raven has something to say about it."

"Let him go. You know I belong to you," Raven said.

Beastboy looked at her, surprised. He knew that she would never say anything like that. Invisible turned to her.

"What was that, dear?"

"Don't hurt him...for me."

The changling's eyes widened. She looked at Invisible with a broken smile. Beastboy tried his hardest not to yell. Invisible smiled back. She slowly closed her eyes and kiss him. Beastboy turned away. He had seen enough. This was worse than what Terra did. He stared at the ground, holding back tears. Raven did the same. She stepped away from Invisible.

"She's decided to stay with me. You can go tell you're team mates that they need to look for a new Titan."

Beastboy said nothing. He instead looked up at Raven. She looked into his eyes then turned away. Somehow, he knew that this wasn't what she wanted. Invisible stepped in his veiw.

"You got it?" he demanded.

"Yeah, I got it," Beastboy replied, trying not to sound angry.

Invisible looked at Raven. She looked back. Beastboy couldn't tell what he did, but Raven nodded and walked away. Invisible turned to Beastboy. He untied his ropes.

"Go."

He walked past Invisible. Heading towards the door, he noticed Raven slip outside. He walked faster to catch up. Something grabbed his arm as he left the dock house. Beastboy transformed into a bear. He grabbed the hand and threw the person on the ground. He heard Raven groan as she hit the ground.

"Raven!"

He transformed back. She leaned against the wall, a bump forming on her forehead. He kneeled down next to her, his eyes staring into hers. She smiled.

"I couldn't let you leave without knowing the truth before he takes me away."

"Raven..."

She put a few fingers to his mouth and adjusted her body so she was sitting on her knees in front of him. He stared into her violet eyes, biting his lip as she moved her hand away from his mouth. Taking a deep breath, Raven leaned towards him. Quickly, he stopped biting his lip and met her lips. Their hearts beated faster than ever before. He quickly took her in his arms. He couldn't bear to let her go. This was the first time he felt right. The first time he knew that this was what he wanted. Yet, the time was short lived as Invisible pulled her away by her hair.

"Witch!"

Raven looked up at Invisible. He pulled out a dagger. Beastboy's eyes widened before he quickly moved between the dagger and Raven.

"Raven!"

"NO!"

The dagger sunk into Beastboy's upper back, a smirk on Invisible's face. He fell into Raven's arms. Tears fell from her violet eyes. She helped to roll him over, his wound dripping blood onto her bare legs. Invisible backed away and stood against a wall.

"Raven..."

"Yes?" she replied, a hand moving some of Beastboy's green hair from his eyes.

"I love you," he said weakly.

She smiled. Deeply, her heart screamed the same thing. Yet, she couldn't say a word. She couldn't speak her heart. As Raven sat there, his breath slowed and he died.


End file.
